


Сцены из супружеской жизни: Целая вечность

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Седьмая история из вселенной «Окно в четыре минуты» – месяц выходных, случайные отрывки и кусочки событий, не связанных каким-то сюжетом: мозаика, а не история. Цель автора была писать каждый день (стучит по дереву) между Непорочным Зачатием (8 декабря) и Рождеством. Просто для удовольствия (поэтому-то за все время истории никто и не умер).





	Сцены из супружеской жизни: Целая вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366336) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Глава 1: 8 декабря**

…зеленый. Здесь нужно побольше зеленого в…

– Здесь, – сказал Баки.

– Ага, – кивнул Стив. – …в черном. Больше зеленого в… Хорошо. – И он посмотрел вниз, наконец заметив, что вместо палитры с краской держит в руках белую тарелку с бутербродом. По краю зеленый мазок, где он схватился большим пальцем.

– Бутерброд с тунцом, – неумолимо сказал Баки. – И стакан молока.

– Ага, сейчас, – рассеянно отозвался Стив, разыскивая место, куда бы приткнуть тарелку. – Через…

– Ты это уже говорил – два часа назад.

– Я… о. – Стив посмотрел на часы, стараясь не уронить бутерброд с тарелки – казалось невероятным, что уже прошло два часа. – Спасибо. – Он закинул кисть в банку, вытер руки о джинсы и взял кусок порезанного на треугольники бутерброда. – Просто не хотел потерять…

– Свет. Знаю, – ответил Баки. – Но смотри, дни сейчас длятся всего три минуты и тебе придется как-то с этим смириться. – Он окинул картину долгим оценивающим взглядом: Баки знал, что нельзя говорить о работе, пока она не закончена, но на его лице можно было все прочесть и без слов.

Стив прожевал бутерброд и поднял брови. 

– Думаешь, слишком мрачно?

– Такого я не говорил, – ответил Баки.

Стив снова посмотрел на картину: она была мрачной, с тем оттенком зеленого, что делал ее зловещей – кажется, он ничего такого не планировал, – хотя, может быть, где-то глубоко внутри… 

– О чем ты думаешь, когда смотришь на нее? – наконец спросил он.

Баки помолчал. 

– Ты спрашиваешь?

Стив задумался на мгновение, потом ответил: 

– Ага.

Баки еще раз посмотрел на картину, Стив пристально наблюдал, как его взгляд перемещается по полотну, как сужаются глаза, не фокусируясь на чем-то конкретном. Баки обладал чертовски хорошим зрением.

– Шварцвальд, – наконец ответил Баки, пожимая плечами.

– Да, – согласился Стив. – Наверное, – и добавил, вздохнув: – Дни-то всего по три минуты, – и Баки отозвался с легким сочувствием: 

– Да, приятель, знаю.

**Глава 2: 9 декабря**

– Какого черта, парни, – покачала головой Наташа, принимая из рук Стива чашку кофе, а затем достала сахарницу из красивого, но выглядящего немного странно дубового кухонного шкафа. – Я вот чего не понимаю: у вас этот ваш бизнес – даже если не брать в расчет картины Стива, – и Джеймс в свободное время подрабатывает Кэпом. Вот когда вы находите время, чтоб еще и антиквариатом заниматься?

Стив моргнул:

– Когда мы находим время, чтобы что?..

– Она просто шутит, шутки у нее такие, – объяснил Барнс, подтаскивая к себе стул и падая на него с кружкой кофе в руках. – Про покупки: мы же два старичка, значит, все что мы покупаем, – антиквариат.

Лицо Стива прояснилось: 

– А… это типа как та шутка про окаменелости?

– Точно, – подтвердил Барнс, потянувшись за сахарницей.

– Нет, – ответила Наташа, – не так: вопрос серьезный! В этой комнате нет ни одного предмета моложе пятидесяти лет, и каждый раз, как я прихожу, появляется что-то новое. Вот, например. – Она указала на дубовый шкаф, все три дверцы которого были разного размера, с массивными серебристыми петлями и защелками. – Никогда подобного не видела. Или еще тот огромный шкаф в стиле ар-деко у вас в спальне. Где вы только…

Она замолчала: Роджерс и Барнс переглядывались, посмеиваясь.

– Ты ей скажи, – попросил Барнс, и Стив, ухмыльнувшись, объяснил: – Наташа, мы же чиним вещи. Тот шкаф нашли на улице: из настоящего ореха, но валялся на обочине просто как мусор…

– Само собой, тогда он выглядел не так, – вмешался Барнс. – Стив над ним как следует поработал: шлифовка и затирка, плюс все эти мелкие инкрустации…

– Да, но я с самого начала понимал, с чем имею дело, – ответил тот, – поэтому представлял, что должно получиться на выходе, собери я все как надо… Потому что половина дела – как раз… вот смотри, этот кухонный шкаф, кто бы им раньше не владел, они просто не знали, что это такое. Так что они оторвали дверцы, попытались сделать полки…

– А это холодильный шкаф, – продолжил Барнс. – В старом стиле, как когда мы были…

– Лучше, чем все, что мы видели в детстве! – перебил его Стив.

– …детьми, но лучше: я и собирался сказать «лучше»! – глянул на него Барнс. – Если бы ты хоть раз позволил мне закончить предложение. – И Стив лишь махнул на него рукой: продолжай, мол, давай. – Так что мы сделали новые дверцы, а я принес запчасти, что остались после одного из ремонтов в ресторане. Вот, я закончил. – Он посмотрел на Стива. – Видишь? Закончил. Что, трудно было?

Стив открыл было рот, но Наташа опередила его: 

– То есть ты говоришь, что вы можете находить и восстанавливать вот такую мебель?

Роджерс с Барнсом переглянулись и пожали плечами: 

– Конечно, – ответил Стив. – А ты что-то подыскиваешь?

– Столик можете сделать? Что-то типа вот этого вашего, – Наташа постучала костяшками пальцев по поверхности: твердая древесина, великолепная текстура, – чтобы стоило мне тысяч шесть долларов.

Они обменялись шокированными взглядами и разразились очень нетипичным для рожденных в довоенные годы хихиканьем.

– Господи боже мой, давай мне пять – и я прямо сейчас оттащу его в твою машину, – сказал Барнс.

– А шкаф из спальни – минимум четыре тысячи, – добавила Наташа, и они заржали еще сильнее.

– Четыре тысячи долларов? – покачал головой Стив, недоверчиво почесывая бороду – его щеки раскраснелись от смеха. – Вот будь я проклят…

– Мы выбрали не тот бизнес, – удивился Барнс. – Не тот чертов… хорошо, только для тебя и только сегодня: четыре тысячи пятьсот. – И она в жизни не видела, чтобы он так искрил весельем.

– Да достанем мы тебе столик, Наташа, – все еще улыбался Стив. – Будем рады.

– Конечно, если ты оставишь задаток, – продолжал Барнс, а Стив засмеялся и сказал: 

– Шутка. Он просто шутит… В смысле, думаю, что шутит.

**Глава 3: 10 декабря**

Баки посмотрел на журнал, что Стив бросил перед ним на стол: мероприятие было обведено.

ПРАЗДНИЧНЫЕ ТАНЦЫ В ЦЕНТРЕ ЛИНКОЛЬНА!

_Гарлемский Оркестр Возрождения в память Гарри Джеймса.  
Дополнительно: Конкурс по линди хопу на приз Амбассадор!_

– Тебе стоит пригласить Наташу, – посоветовал Стив. – Знаешь, у нее есть опыт. Может, что-то выиграете.

– Ага, – согласился Баки, вытягивая шею, чтоб посмотреть на него, – потому что это именно то, что надо для человека под наблюдением. Говоришь прям как парень с мишенью на груди.  
Стив посмотрел вниз и с любовью ответил: 

– Да они тебя там и не ждут, «Баки: победитель конкурса по линди хопу, заявивший горнистам, что они все играют не в том темпе».

– В точку, – признал Баки, – но все же: такой красавчик, как я, на фотке в газете, да еще и после выигрыша в конкурсе. И Наташа тоже ничего так, ну мне так, по крайней мере, говорили.

– Угу. Думаешь, они читают раздел «Искусство»? Дьявол, думаешь, они читают газеты?

– Эй, я бы поставил на то, что они вообще читать не умеют, ну от силы детские стишки, но они могут пропускать страницы через приложение по распознаванию лиц. И, предположу, мое прекрасное лицо без сомнения привлечет внимание Лэнгли или Квантико – или, чем черт не шутит, Кремля. Кроме того, – Баки оттолкнулся от стула, вытягивая руки, – и даже со всем металлом, выглядывающим из рукава майки, он оставался в неплохой форме. – Кто сказал, что я хочу танцевать с ней?

Стив рассмеялся: 

– Здравый смысл? Я все еще и минуты не продержусь на танцполе, Бак.

– Ну так что? – Баки выпрямил руки. – Давай, чего ждешь? Я тебе покажу. – Но Стив, улыбнувшись, отвернулся, словно Баки просто дразнился и разговор был окончен. И да, поначалу так и было, а потом – внезапно – он на самом деле захотел потанцевать со Стивом.

Так что он щелкнул пальцами и сказал: 

– Эй, подожди секунду! Музыка. – Он подошел к патефону, запустил его, стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляд, которым Стив сверлил его спину. Они оставили на вертушке «Голубую рапсодию» – или это Стив оставил? Иногда, пока рисовал, он запускал патефон и открывал двери между жилой зоной и студией. Но сейчас ему хотелось чего-то другого, так что он снял пластинку и засунул в конверт, а затем быстро прошелся по их коллекции – теперь за пятьдесят центов можно было купить любую запись. Заглядывая вместе со Стивом на барахолки или в благотворительные магазины, они получили коллекцию Дюка Эллингтона за четвертак, а Бена Гудмана за полбакса. Он завис над пластинкой Каунта Бейси «Jive at five», но только потому, что в голове его застрял линди хоп, а затем импульсивно схватил конверт с записью оркестра Джимми Дорси и их версией «Besame Mucho». Сейчас казалось таким странным, что когда-то народ с ума сходил по всему южноамериканскому: от Хавьера Кугаты и Кармен Миранды до рома с колой и «South American Way». Но на самом деле смысл в этом был: он помнил ощущение от барабанного боя, прокатывающегося через все тело, и страсть румбы и танго.

Поставив пластинку, он повернулся, как только услышал первый шорох и щелчок, намек на звук, что не был еще звуком, но не был и тишиной. Мелодия начиналась медленно, словно Боб Эберли примерялся к испанскому, но голос его был действительно хорош. Это было полноценное болеро – медленное и чувственное, – и Стив прикусил губу и постарался не рассмеяться.

– Ты это несерьезно, – сказал он Баки, пока тот устраивал руку Стива на своем бедре, а вторую подтягивал повыше. – Где я и где испанский парный танец?

– Абсолютно серьезно, – ответил Баки и легонько пнул его. 

– Ой, – сказал Стив и передвинул ногу.

– Основы танго: шаг вперед и назад, затем из стороны в сторону – понял? Проще простого: с пятки на носок, с носка на пятку, три шага вперед – три шага назад, затем из стороны в сторону. Хорошо?

Стив хмыкнул, скрыв улыбку в бороде, придурок. В глазах его сияло «испытай меня» и, дьявол, это было так знакомо. Стив сделает что угодно – достаточно бросить вызов. 

– Да, хорошо, – ответил Стив, хватаясь сильнее. – Кто ведет?

Баки посмотрел на него с сарказмом, а затем, взмахнув ресницами, ответил: 

– Я страхую, приятель, а ты давай, веди.

– Ладно, договорились, – ответил Стив, и брови его внезапно сошлись над переносицей, а лицо наполнилось такой решимостью, с какой он в детстве готовился к дракам – но сейчас он просто направил Баки на три шага назад, утянул на три вперед, а затем они сделали движение из стороны в сторону и остановились. С пластинки Боб Эберли заливался: «Бееесаме мучо/ держи меня, дорогая, и скажи что всегда будешь моей».

– Неплохо, – сказал Баки, и они оба рассмеялись. – Немного скованно, и выражение лица можно было бы сделать попроще – а то словно тебе зубы рвут. И – чего остановился? Это лишь первое… – Стив глянул на него, дергая в новое движение, утягивая в шаги, ухмыляясь и кусая губы, а Баки закрыл глаза, улыбаясь, потому что Стив не был хорошим танцором, а он сам – был, а значит, знал, как следовать, не сопротивляться, просто позволить Стиву двигать себя на три шага назад, потом три шага вперед и из стороны в сторону до тех пор, пока «Besame Mucho» не сменилась внезапно теплым голосом Китти Каллен.

«О чем бы я ни думала, / держа тебя так рядом», – и Баки почувствовал момент, когда до Стива дошло, что он может двигать его как пожелает, что Баки последует за любым его движением: он заметил, как руки Стива более уверенно легли на его талию, как тот собрался для разворота и таки повернул его – и несколько мгновений они действительно танцевали, а не просто притворялись. Стив притянул его еще ближе – и под звуки пластинки, ощущая, как борода Стива мягко щекочет щеку, он почти поверил, что они где-то в альтернативной вселенной, где все еще сорок четвертый, где япошки не вторглись и все вокруг голубые. И затем его толкнули назад, он открыл глаза и увидел, что Стив, затаив дыхание и покраснев, прижимает его к столу и притирается бедрами, что у него стоит – и у Стива тоже. И это хорошо, потому что горизонтальное танго тоже, ну, неплохо.

Баки облизал губы и попытался немного успокоиться – но Стив сгреб его прямо через штаны. 

– Ты и тут хочешь вести, а, бойфренд? – И в синих глазах Стива снова сверкнуло «испытай меня» – и это было «да».

**Глава 4: 11 декабря**

Стив почти – почти – завинтил гайку в нижней части нового смесителя Энн О’Райли, что было не столько сложно, сколько неудобно, потому что шкаф под раковиной был чуть больше полуметра шириной, и он манипулировал среди труб, сифонов и какой-то гигантской хрени, оказавшейся измельчителем мусора или как они теперь это называют. Стив лежал на спине, край шкафа впивался в спину в районе почек, и он почти прикрутил чертову гайку, когда почувствовал вибрацию телефона в заднем кармане джинсов. Черт возьми, если он сейчас прервется, ему придется все начинать сначала. Но единственный, у кого был номер, – это Баки, и иногда он писал что-то вроде «не забудь прихватить тако и пиво/стирку/два мешка цемента по дороге домой», а в другой раз – что гигантские летучие мыши атаковали Бруклинский мост или что-то взорвалось в Джексон-Хайтс, и Баки вынужден сорваться туда, рискуя жизнью как Капитан Америка.

Его персональная незаживающая рана: Стив хотел выйти из игры, но он не ожидал, что Баки займет его место, и теперь вынужден был постоянно думать: «Ты же не пытаешься мне отомстить, да, Бак?» Только он знал, что это не так: Баки хотел этого, оно было нужно ему. Возможно, именно это сделало их счастье возможным, потому что, как подозревал Стив, каждой спасенной жизнью, каждым добрый поступком Баки словно пытался искупить что-то из смутно всплывающего в памяти ужаса, в котором он винил себя. Они с Наташей в этом были похожи.

Стив вздохнул и выбрался из шкафа – в кармане все еще вибрировало – и вытащил телефон. Краем глаза он заметил, что миссис О’Райли все еще стоит у входа в кухню, наблюдая за ним, – такое иногда случалось. Она быстро отошла в сторону.

Стив нажал на зеленую кнопку и поднес телефон к уху: 

– Эй, – сказал он.

– Эй, – словно издалека отозвался Баки. – Ты в списке «Новостей Искусства», среди рекомендуемых к просмотру. – Серьезно, если бы Баки лично доставил ему эту новость, он бы треснул его – поэтому, наверное, тот и звонил, если подумать.

Стив с отчаянием посмотрел на детали смесителя. 

– И поэтому ты позвонил?

– Ага. И рецензия неплохая: говорят, твои работы – отличный ответ Зомби-формализму…

– Ты, придурок, даже не начинай говорить об этом! Не могу поверить, что ты вообще убедил меня это кому-то показать, – прошипел Стив, настороженно поглядывая в сторону двери, – ты же знаешь, что меня не волнует… не важно, репутация… и кроме того, как один дебил мне тут недавно поведал, это не лучший способ спрятаться в Нью-Йорке.

Он практически услышал, как Баки закатил глаза: 

– Ты чего, думаешь, они читают «Новости Искусства»?

– Нет, но мне почему-то казалось, что ты тоже не читаешь, – ответил Стив.

– Я и не читаю, – голос Баки звучал почти оскорбленно. – Господи. Да я б под страхом смерти не стал читать этот мусор.

– И как тогда ты узнал о… – Стив нахмурился, иногда он забывал, что Баки был не только солдатом, но и шпионом. – Ты что, как-то следишь за мной?

Баки глухо рассмеялся: 

– Любым доступным способом, приятель, – ответил он, – но в этот раз простое гугл-оповещение.

– Что? – спросил Стив.

– Господи боже мой, двадцать первый век на дворе, пора бы уже это принять! – сказал Баки и повесил трубку.

Стив вздохнул и вернулся к установке крана. Когда он закончил, то убрал за собой и удостоверился, что раковина чистая, а все хромированные части блестят. Миссис О’Райли выглядела довольной работой – пожалуй, даже слишком, подумал Стив, это же всего лишь смеситель, – хотя, кажется, она смогла взять себя в руки к моменту появления на кухне мужа.

– О, пасиб, – сказал парень, и протянул ему руку: перед тем как ее пожать, Стив быстро вытер свою о джинсы. – Ты меня так выручил. Я совершенно безнадежен в этих вопросах, и Энн мне и говорит: «А давай просто наймем кого-нибудь». Сколько?

Стив ответил ему и попросил выписать чек для «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт». Парень склонился над столом, подписывая, а затем нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Стива, потом на чек – и снова на Стива. У Стива внутри похолодело, но он постарался внешне остаться спокойным, расслабленным и не опускать плечи. Необходимо было держать лицо, не выдавать себя.

Парень закончил с чеком, аккуратно вырвал его из книжки и заколебался, перед тем как отдать Стиву. 

– Слушай, – начал он, внимательно рассматривая лицо Стива, – а тебе никто не говорил, что ты очень похож…

…и Стив внезапно и очень сильно затосковал по вещам, которые у него пока никто не отбирал: по мастерской, квартире, собакам, коту из мастерской – Господи – да он готов отдать все это, лишь бы у него был Баки: «Пожалуйста, Господи, лишь позволь мне остаться с Баки…»

– …на Тома Паятта? Он нападающий – ты же хоккей смотришь? – И его разом отпустило, словно гора свалилась с плеч: «Спасибо, Господи, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо тебе, Господи».

– Да, – сказал Стив и даже смог улыбнуться, а затем сложил чек и засунул его в карман. – Знаешь, постоянно об этом слышу.

**Глава 5: 12 декабря**

**Галерея Келлера, 536 Западная Двадцать вторая улица  
Выставка в «Городской Живописи» стартует с 15 января**

_После впечатляющего дебюта в Галерее Келлера с серией абстрактных, но величественных пейзажей в синем, белом и голубом, Стефан Грант с ошеломительным успехом провел вторую выставку в «Городской Живописи», где с блеском развенчал идею об упадке в современном искусстве, продемонстрировав, что живопись, как и абстракция, живее всех живых. Образы реального мира в работах Гранта лишь чуть проступают, чтобы тут же раствориться в бессодержательности того, что принято называть Зомби-формализмом (или, в более официальных терминах, Процессуальным Формализмом). Грант обучался в Лиге Студентов-Художников Нью-Йорка, но его работы выходят далеко за рамки, принятые у нынешних выпускников факультетов изобразительных искусств; во всяком случае, ни одна из школ живописи до сих пор не заявила свои права на него. Как молодой художник с…_ [Читать дальше]

**Глава 6. 13 декабря**

Гребаный ублюдок! Он еще счастливчик, что хоть какие-то брови остались, у такого-то дебила, оставить чертову дроссельную заслонку открытой; да ему крупно повезло, что вспышка пламени не сожгла ему все лицо, уничтожив то немногое, что осталось симпатичного: два глаза и нос. Слава богу, воздушный фильтр остановил огонь и…

Он схватил гаечный ключ и в расстройстве застучал по мотору. Он даже не понял, что Стив был тут, пока ключ внезапно не перехватили прямо в воздухе. Стив вырвал тяжеленную стальную штуку прямо из его рук и сказал: 

– Какого черта ты… прекрати бить машину! Половина ее – моя!

– Я чуть не спалил себе лицо к чертям! – крикнул в ответ Баки и замахнулся на него. Стив без особых усилий блокировал, и затем мгновение они боролись, испытывая друг друга на прочность, и Баки пытался провести захват за шею, беспроигрышный раньше, а Стив – сжаться и проскользнуть у него под мышкой, как проделывал, когда был мелким и юрким, а не почти двухметровой горой мышц. Но это были Баки и Стив, Стив и Баки – не Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат, дерущиеся не на жизнь, а на смерть на забаву хозяевам или кому-то еще, – просто сбрасывающие напряжение ясным ленивым воскресным днем; и внезапно чувство благодарности затопило Баки, и он, сменив хватку, сгреб Стива, сжал его, взъерошил ему волосы, и теперь уже Стиву потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что его больше не душат, а обнимают, чтобы так же грубо обнять в ответ, подхватить и почти оторвать от пола. И, наверное, это самое невероятное и забавное из случившегося со Стивом: его лучший друг, самый грозный мальчишка во всем Бруклине.

– Ты просто болван, – наконец сказал Стив, отталкивая его. – Мог бы попросить помочь.

И Баки словно увидел всех трех Стивов разом: сопляк, с которым они шатались по улицам, сияющий герой, который пришел и спас его, и вот теперь этот парень, его бизнес-партнер, прячущийся за бородой, очками и свободной рубашкой, перепачканной краской: Стив, его Стив. Баки улыбнулся и просунул палец в прореху на рубашке Стива, туда, где не хватало пуговицы, вырванной с мясом, и погладил кожу, такую мягкую поверх стальных мышц.

– Ты пуговку потерял, – сказал Баки, облизывая уголок рта.

– Да, когда сражался с одним идиотом, – ответил Стив, слегка краснея, и, возможно, Баки отправится за это прямиком в ад, но заводить Стива всегда приводило и к собственному стояку. Даже когда они были детьми – особенно тогда – и удовольствие не было чем-то простым и доступным. Что это было за наслаждение – видеть, как напряжение покидает маленькое сосредоточенное лицо, как прерывается дыхание и пот выступает вдоль линии роста волос. Баки успокаивал себя, что все в порядке, это лишь на время, что он услугу парню оказывает – потому что девчонки не выстраивались в очередь к Стиву, но в конце концов правда дошла до него, и он понял, что влюблен. А вот чего он не планировал, так это влюбляться настолько сильно, что невозможно было это скрыть. А Стив…что ж, он и не был парнем, способным бросить кого-то в драке, даже если эта драка – против собственных желаний.

Баки развернул руку и большим пальцем расстегнул следующие две пуговицы на рубашке Стива, а затем скользнул под ремень его джинсов; Стив, безо всяких сомнений, был весьма заинтересован.

– Прости меня, – сказал Баки. – Я так разозлился, когда чертов мотор загорелся. – Он прикусил губу, расстегивая латунную кнопку. – Но я заглажу вину.

– Пришив мне пуговицу? – спросил Стив, его голос звучал как обычно, спокойно и рассудительно, но член успел полностью встать и прижимался к застежке, даже когда Баки потянул ее вниз.

–Ага, конечно, – ответил Баки, осторожно прижимая его к боку Студебеккера. – И это тоже.

**Глава 7. 14 декабря**

Стив проснулся от запаха бекона и кофе и отбросил одеяло на половину кровати Баки. Он перевернулся, стащил подушку Баки и, устроив на ней голову, попытался поспать еще, но быстро сообразил, что никакого удовольствия спать без Баки, раскинувшегося рядом, нет, и кроме того – он открыл глаза и вздохнул – было очень раннее утро, почему Баки поднялся так рано, если им даже не нужно было сегодня на работу?

Он поднялся с кровати и пошел разбираться, даже не накинув чего-то поверх трусов и майки. Баки сидел за столом – их столом за миллион долларов, как они теперь его называли, – одетый только наполовину, в рабочих ботинках и фланелевой рубашке с длинными рукавами. Он пил кофе и читал газету, но как только он заметил Стива, на лице его появилось виноватое выражение.

– Привет. Я так и не решил, будить тебя или нет, подбросил монетку и приготовил бекон. – Баки махнул рукой в сторону плиты, где на стойке охлаждался бекон, стояла тарелка с яичницей и кофейник. – Подумал, что это или разбудит тебя – или нет, – сказал он, пожимая плечами. – Это все тебе, – добавил он, когда Стив полез за второй тарелкой. – Я уже поел. Уже давно проснулся.

– Куда-то собираешься? – спросил Стив, набрав всего к завтраку и подтаскивая стул.

– Я… угу. Не знал, захочешь ты со мной или нет. – Повозившись с чашкой, Баки наконец решился объяснить. – Пообещал Лало и парням помочь с украшением Церкви Невинных Младенцев. – Ну и да, теперь было понятно. Стив кивнул и засунул в рот огромную порцию яичницы, просто чтоб не отвечать ничего прямо сейчас, дождаться, пока Баки скажет что-то еще. – Гирлянды фонариков, венки. А там потолки под двадцать метров высотой, сам понимаешь, им нужны большие лестницы и кто-то, кто умеет с ними обращаться.

– Угу. Иначе шею себе сломаешь, – согласился Стив и за раз съел три куска бекона.

***

Он смотрел, как Стив закидывает еду в рот, и думал, что, мягко говоря, Стив наверняка понимал это все как-то неправильно. Они никогда не говорили о церкви – или о Боге – с тех пор, как переехали сюда, хотя тут иногда и можно было услышать перезвон колоколов трех различных церквей воскресным утром: Церкви Невинных Младенцев, епископальной и методистов.

Из наблюдений Баки знал, что в Вашингтоне Стив более-менее регулярно посещал церковь, хотя это и казалось не более чем привычкой; вся жизнь Стива там укладывалась в рутину пробежек с Сэмом, походов в библиотеку и церковь. Но первым же воскресным утром, когда он привез Стива на Кони Айленд, он ждал, что тот предложит сходить на службу, – и правда в том, что Баки, скорее всего, пошел бы, раз должен, просто чтоб сказать спасибо, что похищение удалось. Но Стив ничего такого не предложил; он просто перевернулся, уткнулся лицом Баки в подмышку и снова заснул, а потом, позже, когда Баки уже собрался вставать, Стив позвал его обратно и, Господи, проделал с ним такое, что наглядно продемонстрировало, как далеки были его мысли от церкви. Стив перецеловал и вылизал каждый сантиметр тела Баки, и его едва начавшая отрастать борода оставляла жуткие царапины и ожоги, но не то чтобы Баки жаловался. Он был настолько погружен в собственные желания, что позабыл, насколько настойчивым может быть Стив, но воспоминания быстро захлестнули его: о том, как Стив тащил его мимо комнаты своей матери, как вломился в его дверь в Италии, не принимая никаких отговорок. Тем воскресеньем Стив трахал его, наполовину свесив с кровати, так что плечи соскользнули на пол, и вся кровь, что не пульсировала в члене, рванула в голову. Если подумать, он не мог вспомнить, а выбрались ли они в тот день вообще из постели.

Само собой, в те первые дни Стив вообще почти не покидал мастерскую, предпочитая держаться как можно более незаметно, дожидаясь, пока отрастет борода, и, конечно, они оба каждую минуту были готовы к появлению группы захвата, собак, вертолетов. И позже, когда Стив стал появляться здесь и там, и в округе стало известно, что он un novio, бойфренд Баки, церковь как-то плохо вписывалась в ту жизнь, что они оба тут строили. Он задавался вопросом, не из-за него ли Стив забросил церковь, не из дурацкой ли солидарности: может, он думал, что Баки был слишком зол, рассержен или типа того. И да, Баки и был зол и рассержен, но не на Бога. В него он просто больше не верил, не верил еще с войны.

Баки пристально рассматривал Стива, уминающего яичницу и так же пристально глядящего в ответ. 

– Я вот все думаю, ну знаешь, а что бы сделал мой отец. – Он увидел, как переменилось лицо Стива.

– О. – Вилка Стива застыла в воздухе; казалось, он вообще про нее позабыл. – Угу, – добавил он, и через еще какое–то время: – Понимаю, о чем ты.

И Баки знал, что Стив действительно понимает, потому что вторым, что он узнал о Стиве тогда, много лет назад, было то, что Стив никогда не знал своего отца – тот умер на войне. «Горчичный газ», – задрал бы подбородок Стив в ответ на вопрос; и именно поэтому он был безотцовщиной и одиночкой, поэтому ни один другой отец не мог побить его отца, героя войны, погибшего на этой самой чертовой войне, и поэтому все, о чем мечтал Стив, – вырасти и сделать то же самое. Это было второе, что он выучил про Стива, во время их второго разговора, тогда, в двадцать шестом или около того. Первым же было то, что Стив втягивает в драку любого встречного даже раньше, чем заговорит с ним. Они познакомились в шумной уличной драке, обнаружив, что бились на одной стороне; одна из бесконечных репетиций Стивом своей геройской смерти.

– Отец, – начал Баки, – ну ты помнишь: каждый год помогал развешивать лапник в Церкви Неустанной Помощи. – Так и было, батя Баки тяжело работал ради жены, детей и любого, кто нуждался в нем; он был кремень, этот мужик, и, Господи, Баки пошел в него. Его отец был как Лало (Джина, пятеро ребятишек и служба в девять утра по воскресеньям на испанском), как Марко, и Дмитрий, и Юрий, и полдюжины других парней в их районе; семейные мужики – соседство, о котором он и не мечтал никогда.

– Помню, – медленно ответил Стив и добавил: – Ты такой же хороший человек, каким он был, ты же знаешь, да?

– Угу, так же, как и ты, – отозвался Баки, зная, что это правда, а еще, что Стив воспримет это как оскорбление: потому что отец Стива был героем, совершенством – и мертвецом. А как-то так получилось – не потому, что он не пытался, вовсе нет! – что у Стива не вышло трагически погибнуть, а ведь это все, о чем он мечтал с самого детства. Баки раздраженно фыркнул и закрыл глаза – Господи, вот ведь дурацкий фарс или какое-то подобное дерьмо. Стив тоже улыбнулся, но плечи его все еще были немного напряжены, и Баки, чувствуя раскаяние за весь этот разговор, легонько пнул его. – Ну чего, хочешь со мной или как?

– Угу, я… конечно, – ответил Стив, вздохнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, почесал лицо. – Это же мицва*, да? 

И Баки громко рассмеялся, тыча в него:

– Так точно, ты, как всегда, прав, дружище. – И Стив застонал, но поднялся и пошел одеваться.

*Мицва – всякое доброе дело.

**Глава 8. 15 декабря**

Команде из шести парней потребовалось почти четыре часа, чтоб подвесить все венки, лапник и гирлянды в Невинных Младенцах, и, к восхищению отца Мендеза, они закончили как раз ко времени полуденной свадьбы. Они вышли из задних дверей церкви прямо на потрескавшийся бетон школьного двора. Стояло приятное межсезонье, и они остановились понаблюдать за беготней детей, играющих в стикбол. Лало толкнул Стива и с гордостью указал на двух мальчишек: одного на площадке и второго, подающего мяч: 

– Марко и Донато, – представил он.

Стив улыбнулся и согласился: 

– Отличные мальчуганы.

– Ага, но… Но… да чего же вы… – Баки с неодобрением покачал головой и пошел к ним. Стив рассмеялся, и, сложив руки рупором, крикнул ему вслед: 

– Эй, Бак, да отстань ты, им всего по шесть или…

– Вообще Донато только исполнилось восемь, – поправил Лало. – А Марко десять.

Ну хорошо, это меняло дело: восемь и десять – серьезный возраст для стикбола*, действительно, стоит постараться и делать это получше. Стив смотрел, как Баки подошел к водостоку, который служил базой, и забрал биту из рук ребенка, затем склонился и начал раздавать инструкции. Другие дети – Марко-подающий и два парня с дальних краев площадки; команде явно не хватало игроков – начали нервно переминаться, когда Баки правильным образом устроил биту в руках Донато, показал ему, как поставить ноги, и заставил сделать несколько покачивающих движений, прежде чем вернуться в исходное положение. Стив внутренне улыбнулся, вспомнив недавние уроки танцев с Баки. Его одержимость правильной позицией была примерно такой же.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки, когда Донато с силой замахнулся. – Лучше. – Когда тот замахнулся снова. Он поднял затянутую в перчатку руку и помахал Марко, мол, давай, бросай, и Марко, закусив губу, бросил.

Донато махнул, промазал, но Баки схватил мяч прямо в воздухе и незаметно бросил его обратно Марко. 

– Нет, тогда было лучше, – сказал он Донато. – В следующий раз ты пробьешь его, – и так оно и вышло. Донато поймал следующий мяч и отлично его отбил, по прямой к третьей базе, и Стив, просто наблюдавший все это в каком-то беспомощном ожидании: он ловил подачи Баки годами – подпрыгнул и поймал мяч.

Донато от радости запрыгал на базе. Стив, перебрасывая мяч из ладони в ладонь, сказал: 

– Ладно. Вообще, было не особо честно, – и он подошел к Марко, который ухмылялся и весь вытянулся в ожидании.

Баки тоже ухмыльнулся, и почти кровожадно облизал губы. 

– Думаешь, можешь бросить что-то, что я не отобью?

– Мог бы. Возможно. – Стив вложил мяч в руку Марко, устанавливая его в правильную позицию, поправляя положение ног, плеч; Господи, как же они раньше залипали на газетные фото Фредди Фицсиммонса. – Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, старичок, – насмехался Стив, пока Марко замахивался для броска.

*Стикбол – разновидность бейсбола, но с более простыми правилами, “уличная” игра. 

**Глава 9. 16 декабря**

Он едва закончил загружать фургон, когда у бедра завибрировало.

Это была легкая и приятная работа – починить жалюзи у Нэнси Монро, дамы девяноста двух лет, живущей в одиночестве в огромном доме в стиле колониального возрождения, который сложно представить в Бруклине – если вы ничего не знаете о Бруклине. Стиву нравилось это место – может быть даже слишком. Одно из тех, где он сразу чувствовал себя комфортно; то самое чувство, с каким он входил в их собственный дом, построенный Баки. И дело не только в том, что Нэнси была их ровесницей – хотя она и была, – или в том, что она все делала так обыденно, рутинно, словно так было всегда (Нэнси писала письма, натирала мебель воском; в ее доме был карточный стол под лампой с абажуром, а когда Стив как-то обратил на него внимание, она пояснила, что каждый четверг они с друзьями играют в бридж и пьют коктейли – но не больше одного), а, наверное, в том, что она преподавала скульптуру в Бруклин-колледже почти пятьдесят лет (а ее муж был там деканом) и весь дом был пропитан этим духом искусства, заполнен вещами, сделанными ее руками, подаренными друзьями: грубыми глиняными статуэтками, зарисовками углем и акварелью. Все это настолько отвлекало, что он, полностью позабыв о приличиях, просто бродил по дому, как по галерее, пока наконец не пришел в себя. Она лишь улыбнулась и спросила: «Вы рисуете?» – и он признался, что да, немного. Ему очень нравилась Нэнси, и он был уверен, что это взаимно, – иначе почему она продолжала находить для него работу. Плюс ко всему, большой старый дом всегда требовал пары умелых рук – почти все в нем было самодельным, – и не то чтобы Стив возражал. Имей он возможность выбирать, он скорее бы вырезал новые наличники для Нэнси, чем рисовал еще одну проклятую подделку под импрессионистов.

Он вытащил телефон из кармана и сказал: 

– Привет, ты прям вовремя, как раз хотел тебя попросить подхватить…

– Не могу, – ответил Баки. – Я в квинджете. – И мир разом сузился до этих слов и голоса.

– О, – смог сказать Стив.

– Кое-что случилось, – продолжил Баки. – Но не волнуйся: нас тут много и справимся на раз.

– Ладно.

– Так что я тут просто чтоб немного запутать следы, – добавил Баки. – И потому что Вдова попросила.

– Ладно, – повторил Стив, понимая, что Баки имеет ввиду под «путанием следов». Они оба были согласны, что было бы неправильно, если бы Капитан Америка появлялся только в Нью-Йорке и вокруг него, поэтому Баки старался бывать и на операциях за пределами города так часто, как мог, особенно на тех, что организовывали Наташа или Старк, и где он мог избежать контактов с ЦРУ или остатками Щ.И.Т.а.

– Хотел попросить помочь мне завтра с Зукко, – сказал Баки. – Это та работа, с…

– Не беспокойся об этом, я знаю, о чем ты, – ответил Стив, нахмурившись. – Ты лучше позаботься о… Ты просто…

– Приятель, Тони тут, и он не стреляет лазерами разве что из жопы, – пошутил Баки. – Все с нами будет в порядке. – И Стив рассмеялся, и сказал: 

– Угу, ладно. Позвони, как сможешь. – И затем, через секунду после того, как связь оборвалась, добавил: – Люблю тебя. 

Они обычно не говорили этого друг другу – больше нет, – потому что каким-то образом это превратилось в то же самое, что и «ты в безопасности», «я с тобой» – что-то, чего не нужно произносить, когда вы и так в безопасности и вместе. «Но я же люблю тебя», – почти сердито сказал Стив, когда Баки так отчаянно пытался устроить ему свидание с Марией Луизой Тернер как-то летом; «Потому что я люблю тебя», – сказал ему Баки тогда, в далеком сорок четвертом, объясняя, почему они больше не могут быть любовниками.

И вот теперь ему снова хотелось сказать это. 

– Люблю тебя, – повторил он. – Проклятье. – И отложил телефон.

Он поехал обратно на Кони Айленд Авеню.

Накормил Джорджа и Грейси.

Поднялся наверх и съел бутерброд с маслом, помидорами и сыром, а потом послушал вечерние новости по радио.

Надел куртку и вывел собак в парк во время, разрешенное для прогулок без поводка, и наблюдал, как они носятся в темной траве.

Вернулся домой, запер двери и принял душ. Читал около часа, а потом выключил свет.  
Утром он сварил кофе и долгое время рассматривал Кандинского. Затем отправился в Зукко устанавливать гипсокартон.

Он практически уронил молоток, когда в десять тридцать телефон завибрировал и он попытался вытащить его из кармана. Сдернув зубами рабочую перчатку, он ткнул в кнопку «принять вызов». 

– Привет-привет, – сказал он.

– И тебе привет-привет, – ответил Баки. – С Зукко все в порядке?

– Да, – ответил Стив, ощущая, как от облегчения слабеют ноги. – Тут все просто отлично. А ты как?

– Все нормально, – отстраненно сказал Баки. – Вернусь где-то к обеду – ты хочешь пообедать?

– Да, – ответил Стив, а затем: – Нет. Не хочу обедать, – и добавил: – Баки, люблю тебя.

– Знаю, – сказал Баки низким и каким-то веселым голосом. – Тупица. Но все правда в порядке. Захвачу тогда те французские бутеры, которые ты так любишь, и встречу тебя дома, ладно?

– Ладно. И попроси у них дополнительный соус, – попросил Стив. – И если у них есть рутбир*, то его я тоже хочу.

– Да уж кто бы сомневался, – ответил Баки и повесил трубку.

*рутбир – алкогольный или безалкогольный напиток на основе вытяжки из корневого дерева.

 **Глава 10. 17 декабря**  
– Давай не будем устраивать Рождество, Бак, – как-то утром, еще лежа в постели, пробормотал Стив. – Зачем нам это Рождество, – и он имел в виду подарки, суету и шум. Он говорил так со времен их детства, пытаясь избавить Баки от расходов, потому что не то чтоб у кого-то из них были хоть какие-то деньги – даже когда им удавалось устроиться на подворачивающуюся работу. Стив разносил газеты, а Баки доставлял продукты, пока отец не помог ему получить место укладчика ящиков на том же складе, где работал сам. Для ребенка работа была отличной; однако Баки отдавал всю выручку ма каждую пятницу, так что не то чтоб он купался в деньгах, и Стив об этом знал. Так что: «Давай забьем на Рождество, Бак, – всегда говорил Стив. – Да что в этом такого, каждый день – Рождество, если прожить его правильно».

И Баки всегда отвечал ему: «Конечно, приятель, ладно; если ты так хочешь», потому что ему не хотелось заставлять Стива дарить ему что-то, тем более, Стива никогда нельзя было назвать «перспективным работником», и даже отца, который мог бы помочь, у него не было. Но главная проблема была в другом – в том, что Стив Роджерс был наглым вруном, любящим затолкать Баки в руки что-то, обернутое в газету и перетянутое шпагатом, в последнюю минуту. Всегда что-нибудь стоящее: потрепанная книжка «Пикантного детектива», полотняный мешочек с мраморными шариками, дартс и трубку к нему, а позже Стив подарил ему настоящую жестяную сигаретницу с гравировкой Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, а потом еще и колоду карт с полуобнаженными девицами.

А еще было Рождество в Италии, когда Стив улыбнулся и засунул что-то небольшое Баки в карман. Это выглядело как кусок бумаги, плотно свернутой в квадрат пять на пять сантиметров, и оказалось большой картиной, но нарисовано было так, что разворачивая и поворачивая ее, можно было увидеть одно за другим новые и новые лица: тут были его ма, отец и Бекка, Элли и Грейс, и он сам между ними – и все они стояли на крыльце старого дома Барнсов, номер двадцать шесть виднелся в закопченном стекле. Стив даже не забыл большую трещину на третьей ступеньке – как он только упомнил все эти детали: камень перед окном на улицу, потрепанный горшок с геранью, даже рисунок на занавесках ма. Баки шмыгал носом и вытирал глаза ладонью, разворачивая и разворачивая, пока, наконец, в нижнем правом углу не обнаружил подпись Стива – небольшой автопортрет, совсем не похожий по стилю на остальной рисунок. Что-то мультяшное, почти карикатурное: Стив, не как сейчас, а каким он был, в одежде на пару размеров больше и огромных подтяжках, неловкие костлявые руки и длинные пальцы, сложенные, словно обрамляют картинку. Он стоял рядом со старомодной фотокамерой со штативом и драпировкой, свисающей до земли, – портрет молодого художника-балбеса – и Баки осторожно сложил все обратно, спрятал в карман рубашки прямо рядом с сердцем; и, ну правда, да что такое какой-то Кандинский в сравнении с этим?

– Конечно, приятель, ладно, – сказал Баки, закрывая глаза и пытаясь натянуть одеяло на плечо, – если ты так хочешь. – И услышал, как Стив довольно хмыкнул, устраиваясь удобнее позади него, огромный и теплый, стаскивающий на себя все чертовы одеяла лживый сопляк.

**Глава 11. 18 декабря**

Стив припарковался в квартале от потрепанного жилого здания. Баки отстегнул ремень безопасности и вытащил блокнот из кармана фланелевой рубашки. 

– Это здесь, Квинси 185, – сказал он, перелистывая, чтоб еще раз проверить адрес. – Чего они хотят, кухню?

– Не сказали, – ответил Стив, вытаскивая ключи из зажигания. – «Приезжайте, прикиньте, сколько нужная мне работа будет стоить; можете приехать в нерабочее время, потому что я работаю допоздна». Я сказал, что мы можем.

Они вышли, захлопнув двери фургона. Уже какое-то время было темно, так что по ощущениям казалось, что близится полночь, – хотя на самом деле было едва семь, а световой день продолжался всего три минуты. Они направились к 185 дому; бетон был раскрошен корнями деревьев, словно небольшим землетрясением, и сквозь образовавшиеся разломы пробивались сорняки.

– Сколько здесь симпатичных домов, – озираясь, прокомментировал Баки. – И просто позор, в каком ужасном состоянии большинство из них. Только посмотри на эту кирпичную кладку, – указал он, и Стив увидел божественно красивую лепнину, обрамляющую окна, некоторые куски которой, правда, были безвозвратно утеряны. – И мозаика в фойе. Я бы скорее поработал со всем этим, чем с очередной кухней богатой дамочки, в любое время. Мы можем сказать им, что не возьмем дорого.

– И хорошо бы починить все побыстрее, – посоветовал Стив. – Хипстеры наступают: вроде видел тут рядом лавку с маффинами. 

Баки рассмеялся, продолжая высматривать номера под изношенными пластинами кнопок интеркома. Он нажал на ту, что рядом с «3Н», и из динамика раздался треск статики, словно вся система давно пережила свои лучшие деньки.

– «Кони Айленд», – представился Баки, но ответом была лишь тишина. Он посмотрел на Стива, который дергал грязную стеклянную дверь, но та была заперта. Немного выждав, они снова позвонили – «бззз! бзззз!» – и на этот раз по ту сторону раздался ответный «бззз», и дверь разблокировалась. Они вошли в украшенное черно-белой плиткой фойе и поднялись по ступенькам на третий этаж; лифта не было. – Да в этом районе почти везде так, – прокомментировал Баки.

Дверь «3Н» совсем недавно была окрашена в неприметный серый, и под ним было так много других слоев краски – и не только на ней, на всем вокруг, – что дверь выглядела несколько округлой. Стив нажал на черную пластиковую кнопку дверного звонка и услышал слабый перезвон внутри квартиры. 

– Надеюсь, это не пустая трата…

Дверь открылась, и Стив сначала уставился на хозяйку, а потом рассмеялся. 

– Господи, – начал он, пока Наташа распахивала дверь шире. – Могла бы просто позвонить, – сказал он. Наташа лишь отступила в сторону, жестом приглашая заходить. – Могла просто…

И затем улыбка сошла с его лица – тут же стоял и Клинт Бартон, и ему было явно неловко.

– Привет, – поздоровался Клинт, и мгновение Стив не знал, что сказать.

Он не видел Клинта с той вечеринки в Башне Старка – вечера, когда он сбежал. Был благотворительный ужин, что-то в поддержку Африки, тогда Стив не особо обратил внимание. Голова была полна планов и нервного ожидания – Баки должен был прийти за ним – он собирался отсюда выбраться. Ощущение, словно стоишь на Центральном вокзале, – и внезапно все нахлынуло на него: паранойя, болезненный страх. Они послали Клинта следить за ним; Клиент выследил его.

– Привет, – наконец натянуто поздоровался Стив, а Баки пробормотал: 

– Нечестно играешь, Наташ.

Она вздохнула. 

– Знаю, но я не была уверена, что он придет, если…

– Поэтому и спрашивают. И тебе стоило, – сказал Баки, а затем он отодвинул Стива в сторону, прикрывая, и очень тихо произнес: – Мы уйдем, если хочешь. Прямо сейчас. 

Какая-то часть Стива хотела этого: сесть в машину и уехать отсюда, уехать как можно дальше. Внутри него все клокотало, беспричинная злость колотила его – хотя, может быть, это был страх; сердце стучало так, словно пыталось пробить грудную клетку. И это было просто смешно: Клинт был его другом, а теперь и другом Баки – кроме того, именно Наташа…

– Дай мне поговорить с ней, – так же тихо сказал Стив Баки. – Мне нужно… – Он схватил Наташу за руку, и она позволила утащить себя в коридор. Он услышал, как Баки устало спросил у Клинта: 

– А пиво у тебя есть? Или что-нибудь типа того? – А затем: – Не, только он, я нет. У меня второсортная сыворотка, так что вполне могу поддать.

– Стив, ну прости. – Наташа подняла руки в защитном жесте, как только они оказались по другую сторону многослойно выкрашенной двери. – Я просто… Мы с Клинтом… он важен для меня. Кроме того, вы, ребята, практически соседи и…

Горло Стива так сильно перехватило, что он едва мог вымолвить и пару слов. 

– Ты ему рассказала? Где мы живем?

Наташа смотрела ему прямо в глаза. 

– Нет, – ответила она.

Стив сжал в карманах кулаки, изо всех сил удерживаясь, чтоб не тряхнуть ее как следует. 

– А еще кому-нибудь рассказывала?

– Нет, – повторила она. – Стив, я бы не стала.

– Наш фургон на улице: номерной знак плюс название компании… – Наташа подняла руки, положила ему на плечи, проводя по ним, словно разглаживая ткань, и сказала: 

– Он не знает, Стив, никто не знает. Только я и Тони…

Стив дернулся назад, отстраняясь. 

– Тони?

– Я не говорила ему, – быстро ответила Наташа. – Но он знает. Может, Джеймс… – Она прислонила голову к закрытой двери. – Они видятся с Тони, так что мог бы. И с Клинтом он тоже ладит.

Теперь напряжение немного ослабло, он понял, что снова может дышать – и почувствовал подкатывающую вину. 

– Это хорошо, я… рад слышать, – смог выдавить он. Затем сглотнул и облизал губы. – Значит… Клинт правда тут живет?

– Угу. – Наташа все еще не мигала. – Живет. Думаю, в какой-то мере это и с тобой связано. После того, как ты ушел, он купил все здание. Может, подумал: «Эй, да я тоже могу немножко для себя пожить».

– Точно, – согласился Стив. – Почему нет? Жизнь – роскошь, доступная каждому, – с вызовом добавил он.

– Угу, – прикусила губу Наташа и сказала: – Знаешь, ты и правда был для нас символом. Для всех нас. Сердцем всего этого, объединял нас, ты…

– Баки… – неуверенно начал Стив.

– Баки – отличный Капитан Америка, – ответила Наташа, – но он не ты, и он бы первым это отметил.

– Я не могу, – вырвалось у Стива.

– Знаю.

– В смысле, я правда не могу, – более настойчиво повторил Стив. – Больше нет. Баки может, а я…

– Знаю, – снова повторила Наташа, – и мы продолжим без тебя. Но нам не хватает тебя, нам всем. – И Стив не был сильно удивлен, обнаружив, что целует ее, потому что всегда трудно было решить, а что он хочет сделать больше: поцеловать, придушить или выплакаться в ее объятьях. Между ними всегда было это странное напряжение, готовое прорваться в любую минуту. Затем она шмыгнула носом и, отстранив его, сказала: – Пошли, поужинаем с Клинтом. Можем поиграть в карты. В смысле, вы же старички, да? Играете в карты?

– Просто выбери игру, – ответил Стив, заставляя себя улыбнуться, – и я обыграю тебя в любую, умеешь ты мухлевать или нет.

– О, да? – спросила Наташа, и уголки ее губ приподнялись в улыбке. – Ну, на твоем месте об заклад я бы биться не стала. – Она толкнула дверь, нахмурилась и затарабанила в нее. – Ох, вот отстой, мы ее захлопнули.

**Глава 12. 19 декабря**

– Итак, я ему рассказал, – позже сказал Стив, ведя фургон к дому.

Баки резко к нему повернулся: 

– Кому? Клинту? – осторожно спросил он.

– Да. После ужина, на кухне. Рассказал про мастерскую и компанию. – Стив посмотрел на Баки через салон. – А ты рассказал Тони?

– Угу. Эй, я ему двадцать миллионов должен, – сказал Баки, – парню нужны были какие-то гарантии.

Стив застонал. 

– Из нас просто ужасные беглые преступники. И знаешь что? Это твоя вина, – добавил он, все еще глядя на Баки. – Ты и это твое искупление. В следующий раз сбежим ото всех, не пытаясь искупить все годы, что ты был убийцей с промытыми мозгами. А то слишком много внимания привлекает.

Баки выразительно на него посмотрел. 

– Думаешь, ты такой забавный, да?

– Ну типа того, – ответил Стив.

– Ну так вот – ни фига. Ты самому себе так делаешь больно. Остановись, пока не разрушил что-нибудь важное.

– Но я забавный, – запротестовал Стив. – На самом деле – и даже очень. Это же мое секретное оружие.

– Ну да, видел я твое секретное оружие, – фыркнул Баки, – и это вовсе не оно.

Стив прикусил губу и на минуту сосредоточился на дороге; он не собирался позволить победить этому засранцу. 

– Знаешь, я просто в шоке, через столько лет обнаружить, что у тебя вообще нет чувства юмора. Чувствую себя обманутым!

– Выглядишь ты забавно, – примирительно начала Баки. – Нос – очень забавный. В смысле. Сейчас-то получше, когда голова большая, более пропорционально всему остальному – и еще помогает вся эта шерсть, что ты на лице отрастил… – И вот оно, Стив хмыкнул, откидывая голову, но Баки улыбаться не спешил. – На самом деле, я думаю, тебе стоит попробовать отрастить ее и выше, чтоб все лицо закрывала: будешь эдакий Человек-волк…

– Так, стоп, – выдохнул Стив. – Я собираюсь сломать что-то важное.

– Я должен был попробовать, – сказал ему тогда Баки. – Должен был. Я просто… не мог остаться в стороне.

– Знаю, – сказал Стив.

– Чтоб мы были счастливы. Чтоб у меня был ты – все было. И готов платить по счетам, понимаешь? Кто-то же должен…

– Ты уже заплатил, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Мы оба уже расплатились.

– Нет, я пока еще нет, – ответил тот. – Слушай, я понимаю риск, и что тобой я тоже рискую. Это лазейка в прошлую жизнь, та самая, через которую так просто пробраться и достать нас. Но я не могу остановиться. Понимаешь – это же ты принес щит.

– Угу, – согласился Стив.

– Принес его с собой.

– Да, принес, – сказал Стив и потом добавил: – Сам не знаю, почему.

– Уверен, что знаешь, – ответил Баки. – Такого рода вещи на полку не положишь.

– Нет, уверен, что нет.

– Хочу пирог, – внезапно сменил тему Баки. – Может, остановимся у закусочной? Хочу пирог и кофе.

– Давай, – согласился Стив. – Немного пирога еще никому не мешало. – И добавил: – Но однажды мы поймем, что хватит?

– Не знаю, – ответил, нахмурившись, Баки. – Но, думаю, да. Думаю, я пойму, когда пора будет остановиться. – Стив подумал, что ему пора начинать делать на стене зарубки, как заключенному.

**Глава 13: 20 декабря**

– Отопление включилось, – сонно пробормотал Баки. Он почувствовал, как рывком проснулся, напрягаясь, Стив, не соображающий, что разбудил его перестук в старых трубах, а не что-то еще. – Просто пар, – сказал он, перекатываясь и обвивая руки вокруг тонкой талии Стива.

Стив расслабился, растекаясь по нему, прижимаясь плотнее спиной к животу Баки. Слишком много, подумал тот, закрывая глаза и зарываясь лицом в волосы на затылке Стива; слишком хорошо вот так, ранним зимним утром обниматься со Стивом, когда все счета оплачены и отопление работает. Баки пробормотал, дыша на теплую кожу Стива: 

– Раньше мы знали, как справляться с темнотой и холодом.

Стив потянул руки Баки, заворачиваясь в них, словно защищая себя, а затем слегка повернул к нему лицо. 

– Пожалуйста, – попросил он.

Пожалуйста – и, черт возьми, Стив мог быть таким настойчивым, когда дело касалось секса, но о каких-то вещах он просто не мог говорить – не вслух, никогда, – так что Баки знал, о чем он просит сейчас, что имеет в виду…

– Конечно, сейчас. В смысле, если ты хочешь, – честно ответил Баки, хотя Стив и должен был уже почувствовать, как колотится его сердце и наливается член, и – Господи, – может, у Стива теперь и новые роскошные грудные мышцы, но бедра все такие же узкие, как и раньше, и такая же гладкая белая кожа. Даже сейчас, скользнув пальцами под растянутый пояс пижамных штанов Стива, Баки словно снова вернулся в свои пятнадцать: постоянный стыд и сводящее с ума желание. К парню, к собственному другу, крошечному драчуну с вечно лохматой головой. «Но он же так похож на девчонку», – оправдываясь, говорил он сам себе, за тем исключением, что у девушек не бывает разбитых костяшек или окровавленных губ, таких выступающих тазовых костей, грязи под ногтями и светлой щетины, что можно почувствовать, Господи, лишь целуя его. Он никогда не мог держать руки подальше от Стива. «Для практики», убеждал он себя. «Потому что он всегда под боком»; «потому что он такой мелкий»; «потому что он выглядит, как…», но на самом деле не по одной из этих причин, а по совершенно противоположной. Потому что он был парнем – может быть, у Стива и были узкие бедра и подтянутая задница, но Баки не притворялся, что не замечает его члена – прекрасно знал, что тот есть, и грезил о нем.

Он пытался защитить Стива от всего этого, от себя, но Стив просто безрассудно нырнул в это. И трахнуться тоже было идеей Стива – Баки бы никогда не осмелился. Он сам себя дразнил, скользя у Стива между ног, – но именно Стив пошел дальше, насадился на него, втолкнул внутрь. И теперь Стив был под ним, лицом в матрас, задыхался, пижама его сбилась, и пальцы Баки путались в ней. Терпение, Господи, ему нужен вазелин и терпение – и не забывать дышать, потому что все, чего хотелось Баки, – просто вломиться в него, втолкнуться, обвить руками и трахать до беспамятства.

Баки склонился, целуя и кусая его плечи, впиваясь зубами во все эти ходящие ходуном мышцы спины, а потом повел руками вниз, до узких бледных бедер, раскачиваясь и медленно двигаясь, наружу и внутрь, всякий раз еще немного глубже. Стив, распростертый под ним, пытался ускорить его, но Баки напряг руки, упираясь в постель и задавая устойчивый ритм, осторожно меняя угол и нажим, до тех пор пока Стив не задохнулся – и вот оно, теперь он мог себя отпустить. Трахаясь вот так, в темноте, задыхаясь и смеясь, потея, торжествующе вскрикивая, они как-то незаметно, в одно блаженное мгновение ощутили, что разум их столь же молод, как и тела, – потому что когда все было сказано и сделано, шок от случившегося, от полученного бессмертия, вечной юности, затопил их.

**Глава 14: 21 декабря**

– Ну и что ты думаешь? – наконец спросил Стив, и когда Баки поднял глаза, уставившись, он беспомощно пожал плечами и сказал: – Знаю, но…

– И что ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе сказал? «Ты был прав, мы худшие беглецы от правосудия на свете»? – Баки закатил глаза. – Но вот что я скажу, план был не так уж и плох. Итак, кто на этот раз? Двоюродная сестра матери Сэма…

– …со стороны мужа, да, – ответил Стив. – У них свой ресторан в Гарлеме, и они закатывают роскошную вечеринку каждый год. Сэм говорит, сотни людей: семья, друзья, клиенты, поставщики. В смысле, мы знаем это место, мы там работали, парковались. Нет причин не ходить, ну в смысле – на вечеринку типа этой. Мы появимся, Сэм появится… – Он пожал плечами. – Выпьем по пиву, съедим по паре канапе…

Баки обдумал идею. 

– Насколько роскошная? – наконец спросил он.

– Ну не знаю… галстуки? Да, думаю, что галстуки, – ответил Стив. – Возможно, галстук и пиджак.

Баки откинулся на стуле. 

– Пойду, если ты наденешь костюм.

– Но у меня нет костюма, – ответил, хмурясь, Стив.

– Можешь надеть один из моих. У меня их два, – добавил Баки.

Стив скрестил руки на груди: 

– Ну конечно, у тебя их два. И когда, черт тебя побери, ты успеваешь покупать костюмы?

– Эй, я работаю! – запротестовал Баки. – Могу позволить себе костюм, если хочу костюм. Мне они очень идут.

– Ага, но ты купил два, – ткнул его в очевидное Стив. – Для чего? Мы что, ходим куда-то, где они могут понадобиться?

– Вот именно, ты, отстойный бойфренд! – ответил Баки и Стив зафыркал от смеха. – Я купил два, потому что знал, что ты себе сроду не купишь, а значит, какого черта я буду делать со своим? Надевай уже костюм, Господи, хоть раз будешь выглядеть как человек.

– Хорошо, договорились, – смягчился Стив. – А что насчет обуви? Твои туфли тоже мне подойдут?

– Само собой, – усмехнулся Баки. – Те, симпатичные.

– Твоя обувь вечно натирает, – сказал, кривясь, Стив.

– Ничего, ради красоты можно и потерпеть, – ответил Баки.

– Но я не хочу, – сказал Стив.

– А придется.

– Не хочу, – повторил Стив, но, оказавшись в ресторане семьи мужа двоюродной сестры матери Сэма, он был рад, что Баки заставил его нарядиться, потому что буквально все были в костюмах и роскошных платьях, и все помещение просто переливалось от блеска шелка, лакированной кожи и бархата, а некоторые дамы даже были в шляпках. Когда, наконец, они наткнулись на Сэма – тот тоже был в костюме, – он с удивленным одобрением посмотрел на Стива.

– Заметь, я и слова не сказал, – улыбнулся Баки.

**Глава 15: 22 декабря**

Баки закончил пить кофе и пошел в студию, где…

– Господи, – выдохнул он, и, конечно, у него политика не комментировать незаконченные работы, но это и правда было… – Господи. 

Стив работал все теми же цветами, но теперь в них не было ничего похожего на реальность, просто кошмарная мешанина зеленого, черного и коричневого, испещренная царапинами от ножа, длинными линиями, прорезающими картину. Словно самые ужасные его ночи, когда он продирался сквозь темный мрачный лес с Коммандос или сидел, скукожившись, с несчастными ублюдками из его старого взвода в окопе, возведенном собственноручно из кустарника и грязи.

– Синий, – выпалил Баки, и Стив повернулся к нему, шокированный, с широко распахнутыми глазами; в его бороде запутались брызги зеленой краски. – Ты… тебе нужен синий, пронзительно-синий… Ты помнишь, словно молния… из другого мира… словно… словно…

Стив смотрел на него во все глаза: 

– Словно Тессеракт, – закончил он.

– Не имею представления, что это такое, – ответил Баки, но Стив уже искал нужные тюбики, выдавливал на палитру и смешивал цвета.

– Зато я имею, – с мрачной уверенностью сказал Стив, и Господи, он и правда знал – чертов цвет был абсолютно правильным, светящийся бледно-голубой. Стив набрал его на нож и прочертил ломаную линию. Он добавил белые и серые блики, заставив нарисованную молнию вибрировать, мерцать и пульсировать с холста.

– Господи боже мой, – выдохнул Баки, и беспомощно отступил назад, словно мир вспыхнул у него перед глазами.

– Так? Баки? Теперь правильно? – Стив был предельно сконцентрирован, яростно добавляя в картину цвета.

– Да, я… да. Именно так. – Его рот наполнился привкусом металла. Он хотел сплюнуть, ему было необходимо… но тут был Стив, тут, с ним был Стив, держал его, обнимал его, невероятно, волшебно большой: намного больше и реальнее, чем когда-либо в воображении Баки. Он весь сжался, пластины зашелестели на руке, и сказал: – Той ночью тебя там даже не было. Они пришли с энергетическим оружием, танками и… Как ты можешь нарисовать то, что есть только в моей голове?

– Это есть и в моей тоже; они в моей голове тоже, эти цвета, – пробормотал Стив. – Грязь и деревья и… черные ветви, укрытие снайпера. Столько ночей в лесу… но этот синий, я и забыл: это оружие ГИДРы – ты помнишь, какие оно издавало звуки, заряжаясь, и как после этого пах воздух… 

Рот Баки уже был полон этого вкуса, электрического и ужасного. Господи, все эти годы во рту у него было немного этого привкуса, и сейчас рвотный позыв подкатил так близко, что Стив подскочил к нему, подхватил и почти стащил вниз по лестнице, во двор. Стив распахнул дверь, и свежий ветер ударил в лицо. Баки запнулся. Было похоже на глоток ледяной воды. Он восторженно пил его, отдаленным уголком сознания отмечая, что Стива атаковали собаки, которые прыгали и скулили от обожания. Добро пожаловать в чертов клуб, подумал он и рассмеялся.

– Хочешь ее сжечь? Картину? – Стив сгреб его за плечи. Казалось, он просто захвачен этой идеей. – Можем принести ее сюда и устроить костер. Господи, разве это не было бы… в смысле, было бы круто, да?

– Черт, нет! – смог прервать его Баки, все еще сражаясь за то, чтоб оставаться в вертикальном положении. – Ты можешь продать эту штуку за тысячи долл…

– Могу продать какую-нибудь другую, – раздраженно сказал Стив. – В этой нет ничего особенного ни для кого, кроме нас; это просто картина, Бак.

– Так, подожди, меня сейчас вырвет, – прервал его Баки и шагнул к кустам за домом. Его вывернуло на клумбу, затем он вытер рот тылом кисти – и ему стало получше. – Ладно, значит, ты хочешь костер развести?

– Ага, – с энтузиазмом ответил Стив. – Как раз зимнее солнцестояние, время для фестиваля огней, что скажешь? – Ну и что он тут мог сказать, ну правда, если Стив не хочет продавать картину: сам бы он на нее смотреть не хотел. Так что чуть позднее, в этот самый короткий в году день, они притащили металлический лист и обрезки дерева из мастерской, выкопали временную костровую яму, принесли пару стульев и наблюдали, как горит картина, разбрасывая оранжевые искры, мерцающие, словно светлячки.

**Глава 16: 23 декабря**

– Привет! – заорал Баки со ступенек. – Иди сюда, помоги мне с…

Распахнув дверь из жилой части квартиры, Стив высунул голову. Какое-то время он просто смотрел, а потом вышел на площадку.

– Не тяжело, – объяснил Баки, поправляя сверток, – но неудобно, и я не хочу причинить еще больше разрушений, чем я уже…

– Мне казалось, мы все решили, – укоризненно сказал Стив, спускаясь по лестнице, – и не собираемся устраивать Рождество.

– А, так ты это имел в виду? – спросил Баки, тыкая в него верхушкой елки. – А я подумал, ты говорил про то, что мы не должны рождаться в яслях или что-то типа. – Стив закатил глаза и подхватил свой конец дерева, а затем они потащили его по лестнице вверх, в квартиру. – Ты повторяешь это каждый год – каждый год, Стив… Я перестал тебе верить, ну, где-то в тридцать шестом, а ты все равно продолжаешь это…

– Потому что ты не слушаешь! Ты говоришь – да, конечно, а сам не слушаешь и… нет, только посмотри на нее – она огромная! – сказал Стив, и, честно говоря, дерево казалось больше их гостиной, крупнее, чем оно выглядело на улице.

– Ты прав, я не слушаю. Игнорирую тебя, потому что ты всегда такой: «Давай не будем праздновать Рождество», а потом даришь мне что-нибудь, хотя и говорил, что не будешь, и я выгляжу идиотом; а когда я приношу нам елку, ты такой: «Ой, зачем ты ее притащил?», а потом: «Ой, как это мило!» – и ходишь довольный. Скажи уже правду.

Стив отступил на шаг, склонил голову набок, а затем признал: 

– Ну, выглядит нарядно.

–О, просто заткнись и принеси мне деревяшек для подставки. – И позднее они, развалившись на диване, пили горячий шоколад и смотрели на дерево, украшенное мишурой, кусочками цветной бумаги и разукрашенными коробочками из долларового магазина. – Помнишь Рождество сорок четвертого?

– В Италии? Да, – мягко ответил Стив. – Помню.

– Ты всегда дарил мне отличные подарки, – сказал Баки. – Помню каждый из них. Но в тот раз был самый лучший. – Он повернул голову к Стиву, откинувшись на спинку их потертого дивана. – Ты же что-то мне приготовил, м? Не отпирайся.

– Нет, я… нет, – сказал Стив. – Не приготовил, в смысле, это не что-то такое. Ну правда. Просто… – Он поднялся, подошел к буфету и вернулся с небольшим квадратным конвертом в руках. Он отдал его Баки, который распечатал его, и содержимое скользнуло ему в руку: это был образок Святого Кристофера на цепочке. Баки уставился на него, сжимая цепочку в пальцах. Стив быстро сказал: – Баки, я не пытаюсь…

– Знаю, что нет, – ответил Баки.

– Просто ты раньше носил такой.

– Угу, носил. – Баки поднес украшение к шее, но остановился: – Как думаешь, я вспыхну столбом пламени? – И немедленно пожалел о сказанном, увидев, какая боль мелькнула на лице Стива. Баки быстро накинул цепочку и прижал образок к основанию шеи – никакого пламени – и затем, притянув Стива за рубашку, поцеловал. – Спасибо. Очень рад снова носить его. И у меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя.

Его конверт был больше и толще, из плотной желтой бумаги, закрытый на несколько ниток, обмотанных вокруг потрескавшейся красной кнопки. 

– В Смитсоновском музее есть одна дама, – начал он, вручая Стиву конверт. – Она специалист по… хм, по тебе. Тебе и твоему окружению. Готовит к выпуску биографию, да, похоже, еще одну. Я думал, что никто не сможет раскопать информацию о нем, но смотри что получилось… все оно тут. – Но Стив уже раскручивал нитки и осторожно доставал из конверта страницы дрожащими руками.

  
Список участников Первой Мировой войны на букву «Р – Роджерс»

  
Солдаты Мировой войны из Нью-Йорка.

**Глава 17: 24 декабря**

Наконец он набрался храбрости и позвал: 

– Стив. Я… Слушай, если хочешь пойти на полуночную службу…

Стив немедленно обернулся и уставился на него. 

– Что? Нет.

– …есть пара вариантов: Церковь Невинных Младенцев, Святой Катерины, – предлагал Баки. – И я пойду с тобой, если…

– С чего бы это? – Стив покачал головой так энергично, словно отгонял муху. – Бак, я знаю, что ты не веришь.

– И чего? – быстро ответил Баки. – Там будет музыка и огни, всякое красивое – я тебе не чертов ханжа! – Как минимум, это заставило Стива рассмеяться. Баки очень мягко добавил: – Просто… Я пойду, если ты хочешь пойти.

– Но я не хочу. – Стив посмотрел на него. – Не хочу идти. – Баки в смущении рассматривал его лицо.

– Потому что ты не веришь, – наконец сказал он, и, дерьмо, только он был тому причиной.

– Нет, больше нет, – ответил Стив со слабой улыбкой. – Я сильнее скорблю об этом, чем ты, но… – Он пожал плечами. – Что сделано, то сделано. Все это – словно сон. Из другой жизни.

– Да, я… да. Понимаю, о чем ты. Злишься? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – В смысле, да, я в ярости, – и Баки мрачно улыбнулся, – но не так. Я пытался... в смысле, правда пытался. Но оно просто ушло. Однажды веры просто не стало, как и многих других вещей. – Он посмотрел на Баки и добавил: – Знаешь, из-за тебя я почти смог поверить заново. За тем исключением, что все это превращает «Книгу Иова» в какую-то комедию…

Баки прыснул от смеха. 

– Сокрушительный, уморительный…

– …животы надрывательный… да... комедийный хит сезона, – добавил Стив, задыхаясь от смеха. – Так что, знаешь, надеюсь, что никакого Бога нет… Я едва могу вынести мысль, что все это просто… – он беспомощно замахал руками.

Баки подхватил мысль: 

– …случай или судьба, – понимающе закончил он. – Бессмысленная жестокость и слепое совпадение, чертова некомпетентность и…

– …да, человек человеку волк, – закончил Стив, яростно кивая. – Я еще могу принять все это как есть, но если предположить, что где-то тут еще и Бог… ну, я бы хотел перекинуться с ним парой слов. – И Баки вдруг рассмеялся так сильно, что просто сложился пополам – потому что это было так по-Стивовски, выбирать хулиганов-противников за пределами своей весовой категории – и на этот раз он выбрал самого большого: «Всемогущий Бог, а пойдемте-ка на улицу, Стиву Роджерсу нужно кое-что с вами прояснить».

В этом бою Баки бы постоял в сторонке и подержал пальто Стива. Конечно, он сделал бы ставку на Стива – и если это богохульство, что ж, да будет так. Он был так переполнен этой приязнью, что в груди сделалось больно.

– Счастливого Рождества, ты псих, чудила и чертов безумец, Стив, – сказал он со сводящей с ума искренностью, а Стив обвил его шею руками и ответил: 

– И тебе, придурок, дубина стоеросовая, никчемный солдафон.


End file.
